


King and Lionheart

by NeonFlower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Growing Up, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFlower/pseuds/NeonFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi's squad died, two of them left behind a new family. Now three babies are orphans, left in a world with fear and death around every corner. Plagued by the guilt, Levi decides to become their new guardian, promising their parents that he'll protect them no matter the cost. Despite his subordinates disapproval, he vows to raise the three children while also trying to be Humanity's Strongest Soldier. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've actually sat down and written something. This is going to be a multi-chapter story, so stay tuned!

“I’m sorry,” He breathed softly, hunched over as he sat in the chair. No one heard him, he was alone. Well, mostly…

Next to him, a crib sat, a bundle of blankets inside to keep it soft and warm for the tiny beings that slept. Three babies, barely two weeks old, were now orphans. It was his fault; he couldn’t protect his squad because their enemy was too powerful. Among the four, two of them were the parents to these tiny infants.

Parents that were now deceased.

His hand tightened on the two wings of freedom symbols. The bloody patches were the only indication that his squad existed. He knew these sort of things happened, because they all lived in a world of fear and death. Plagued from it since he was young, it usually didn’t falter him. But the guilt was eating away at him, so in favor to Auruo and Petra, he cared to their children. He couldn’t do much anyways, rendered useless as a soldier by an ankle injury, he was in the medical bay all the time. If he was to heal, he needed to heal correctly.

A whimper caused him to look up and to the crib, blinking as one of the infants squirmed and whined. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve called for a nurse, but he kept silent as he stood up and limped over to the crib. He gazed settled on one of the little boys, still squirming while his siblings lay quiet. Sighing, he reached down and grabbed the small bundle. Standing back up, he pressed the child to his chest, cooing softly to settle the baby.

"I heard goat's milk makes a good substitute," A voice spoke out from behind and he turned to see one of the squad leaders, Hanji Zoe standing in the doorway.

"Now what is it?" He scowled and turned to put his attention back on the child. She chuckled and walked in.

"Erwin thought you'd be getting bored while you wait for your ankle to heal, do he asked me to deliver some paperwork," She replied, setting the handful of papers on the desk.

"I already have my hands full, Shitty-Glasses," Levi responded, and she huffed.

"The babies? Levi, if I didn't know any better, I think you're getting attached to them-"

"No, I am not," Levi cut her off, proving her point. The infant settled by then, falling back asleep from warmth. Levi set the child back into the crib with his siblings, before rising again.

"What's going to happen to them when you get better?" Hanji asked, watching as the man before her flinched in response. They would be taken to an orphanage, but Levi knew space was tight with recent casualties within the walls. The three of them would certainly be separated. An awkward silence followed as they stood there. Finally, Levi relaxed, still gazing at the babies.

"I'm adopting them,"


	2. Chapter 2: New Parents

This little announcement, while shocking most of headquarters, did not settle well with Levi’s commanding officer and the commander of the entire Survey Corps. The short man sat in a chair across from the commander, features cold as he stared down Erwin. Clearing his throat, Erwin sat back.

“So you want to adopt Ral and Bossard’s children?” Erwin tilted his head. Levi stayed quiet, his gaze only narrowing in obvious irritation.

“Levi-”

“Don’t give me any of your speeches, Erwin,” Levi snapped, and both men shared a moment of silence before the commander continued.

“Evidently the loss of your squad is more troubling than originally thought,” Erwin murmured and Levi looked away.

“Levi, you cannot keep these babies,” Erwin finally broke the ice, and his response received an angry stare from the shorter man. He broke his gaze moments later, continuing to look away. Erwin, in turn, let out a sigh.

“Listen-”

“Shut up,” Levi cut him off again, and Erwin did so.

“No matter what you say, I’m not giving up these babies. I was there when they were born, and I’ll continue to be there for them through their entire life. It’s my last regard to their parents, it’s the only apology I can give them,” As Levi talked, Erwin realized how genuine the man was being in his choice of words. He understood; his squad was like family, it always was like that. Bonding with the people that they worked with was normal, but they all expected that it could end in tragedy. Erwin knew that this especially applied to Levi, a man who’d lost too much in his lifetime.

“Just let me keep them,”

“...Fine. But in order for this to work out, you must find a maternal figure,” Erwin replied, and Levi only blinked, lost in thought for a moment, before nodding.

“Done,”

“And you'll have to give up your black tea,”

_“Excuse me?!”_

* * *

“Shitty-Glasses,” The familiar voice at her door could only mean so many things. Probably here to hound her to take a bath or eat something or give her tea.

Hanji didn’t expect to see Levi having three babies strapped to his body.

Blinking away confusion and holding back the urge to laugh, she could only figure so many things.

“Erwin agreed to it?” She asked and he nodded, before walking over to her mess of a bed. Pushing away books and papers, he unraveled one of the infant’s blankets, settling the child onto the bed.

“But there’s a catch,” He said, and Hanji groaned. He unraveled the next bundle from his shoulders and lay the boy next to his brother.

“There’s always a catch in these situations. Alright, what does he want now?”

“He will allow me to keep the babies if you be their mother,”

“W-Wh _at?!”_ Her voice cracked as she stared at him in shock. He simply disregarded her reaction, and gestured for her to come over. Hanji did what she was told and walked over.

"Hold her," Levi looked back at the squad leader, the little girl strapped to his back awake and alert. Hanji held the child while Levi undid her blankets, finally feeling it loosen after a couple of seconds. Out of instinct, the brunette grabbed the infant and pressed her to her chest.

"Hilda looks just like her mother, eyes and all," Hanji spoke gently as she and the little girl stared at each other. Levi made a grunt in response, paying attention to the other two squirming infants. Dimitri was the larger of the two brothers, hair curly and gray with hazel eyes like his father. Isaak was smaller, chestnut hair and gleaming amber eyes. Hilda was the smallest of the three, also appearing to be the most energetic.

"Hey..." Hanji muttered, catching Levi's attention. He turned to her as she smiled softly.

"Yeah... I'll be their mother,"

Three days later, Levi and Hanji were officially parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know the babies names, yay!


End file.
